


IT: Chapter One

by Mezita



Series: It Part I and II [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezita/pseuds/Mezita
Summary: Amelia Stone, or Mia as she is called by her friends, tries to help Bill find his younger brother, Gerogie, even though she and neither the rest of the Losers Club think he is alive. She just did not expect the same thing that went after Georgie, was after her and her friends. Now together, they will have to try to fight Pennywise.





	1. Goodbye Georgie

Chapter 1 Goodbye Georgie

It was a rainy day in Derry, so Mia was riding in a raincoat on her bike toward the Denbrough home. Earlier in high school, Eddie would have warned her that Bill had gotten a bad flu and so could not go to school. That was the reason she left home, she was worried about Bill and at the same time wanted to deliver the class materials. Every member of the Losers Club, minus Bill and Mia, knew there was something else between them, but Mia was loath to over contact with a boy and Bill, well, he tried to deny it, but he knew he had something behind his sudden shyness when he was near Mia.

As soon as she reached her destination, she stopped her bicycle in front of the porch stairs and removed her hood and rang the bell. She was attended by Mrs. Denbrough, who seems to have stopped playing the piano to answer the door.

"Hi, Mrs. D., is Bill here?"

"Hi, Mia. Yeah, he's in his room."

"Thank you, Mrs. D."

So she took off the cloak and placed it on the hanger behind the door and up the stairs to her room. Before entering, she knocked on the door and upon hearing Bill's voice from inside the room, allowing her entrance, she opened the door. Bill was in his shirt and shorts, and he was surrounded by toilet paper on the bed. Turning his pale face to the door, his expression was startled.

"Mia! Wh-What ar-are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard from Eddie that you were sick, so I decided to bring the class materials and see how you are."

With that she took the backpack off her back and put it on the boy's bed.

"Ju-just you-yourself to ge-get out in the rain beause of a si-sick person."

"But he is not a patient at all. He is my best friend."

They both laughed, until Mia noticed a paper boat on top of a notebook.

"Who is this boat for?"

"Georgie. He in-insisted on making on-one. He wan-wants to be able to sa-sail with him in thi-this rain."

"Only Georgie to ask such a thing," Mia said between giggles "And where is he?"

"In the cel-cellar. I ask-asked him to ge-get the paraffin."

"In the cellar?! But is not he afraid of there?"

"He has, bu-but I said that if he wan-wanted the boat to flo-float, he would have to get the para-paraffin. And do not wor-worry, he's on the walkie-talkie."

With that, Bill told his brother to hurry up. And it was not long before little Denbrough returned to the room, breathing heavily.

"Here it is Bill. Mia! So good to see you! Came to see your boyfriend?"

At that time, Bill and Mia were embarrassed about the child's question.

"Georgie, she is no-not my girl-girlfriend, just a friend."

Mia did not know why she felt uncomfortable with Bill's words.

"What a shame. But don't worry Mia, cause you still have me."

The girl laughed with the boy's humour.

"But of course. Why would I look to someone else if I have you?"

Laughter between them was heard, and as Bill put the paraffin into the boat, Mia sat on the bed with Georgie sitting on her lap. Bill was looking at that scene fondly. Mia had always had experience with a child and with his brother was no exception, the two did not separate from each other. He loved that love between them.

"Ready. She's ready to sail, Cap-captain."

"She?"

"We call bo-boat 'she', Georgie."Bill explained to his brother.

"Ok. Thanks Billy" and they hugged each other "Bye Mia!"

"Bye little one and be careful out there."

"Leave it to me."

And after hugging each other, Georgie left the room running down the stairs, until the two occupants of the room looked out the window at the figure of little Denbrough, to bid them good-bye. But they did not realize it would be the last time they would see Georgie.


	2. Missing People

Chapter 2 Missing People

That rainy day in Derry, Mia and Bill will never forget. After the rain passed and the night arrived and nothing of Georgie, the two went to look for him, while Bill's parents called the police. Days, months passed and nothing of the boy reappears, so Georgie was given as dead and a ceremony was made. All to give a conclusion, an end point.

For everyone except Bill, who was devastated by his brother's disappearance. Mia and the boys tried to ease the pain, but it was impossible. Mia even could not believe that a sweet boy like Georgie could have disappeared, that someone could have hurt him. Ever since that fateful day, Mia never took off the necklace Georgie gave her again.

Things only got worse from there, Bill's parents ignored him, maybe even blaming him for his brother's disappearance. He already blamed himself. More children, with the passing of the months, began to disappear and with that a curfew was created to prevent further disappearances.

Seven months had passed and it was the last day of the school year, which means vacations! Mia looked every second at the watch on her wrist. It seemed like the hours did not go by and math class got boring, in Mia's opinion, because she was never good at it. When the bell rang, it was in a minute when she threw her materials into her backpack and left the room in search of the boys.

"Hi boys. What were you talking about?"

"About the Jewish test that Stanley is going to do. He's going to become a man." Eddie said between laughs.

"Oh really?! Congratulations, Stan!"

"Thanks Mia!"

At that moment the group passed alongside the group of Henry Bowers, the terror of the losers club. Mia could not help noticing Henry's malicious gaze on her, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Do you think they'll sign my yearbook? 'Dear Richie... sorry for taking a hot, steaming dump in your backpack last month. Have a good summer.'"

"If you want to die, maybe." Mia says with the thought away.

As they turned the corridor to the left, a girl bumped into Stanley's shoulder, causing him to bump into Mia. He apologized, but Mia ignored him when she realized who the girl was. She was the daughter of the city pharmacist, Greta. And Mia knew very well who she was after.

"No problem, Stan. Go ahead, I'll meet you later."

With that she headed toward the ladies' room, where Greta came in. As soon as Mia set foot in the bathroom, she saw a girl take out the garbage bag, loaded with wet toilet paper.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

"Well well. The second bitch in town came to save the number one bitch. Well, I could already imagine. The two must work together, even more with the debts that your mother bitch has to pay, right, little Mia?"

"Come on, Greta. Are you dumb with the passing of time? Your repertoire is very repetitive."

From inside one of the bathroom boxes, there was a chuckle. Mia smirked at that. She has long learned to deal with the curses she and her mother receive. It is not easy, but in time it has become bearable. For it is not true what they say about her mother.

"Shut your mouth, your miserable human being. How about we give you a punishment? Since you came so freely here in the bathroom. Girls!"

And so the garbage bag that was to be thrown over Beverly, was thrown over Mia. Water and dirt, all mixed in one.  _Yeah, coming home will have to take a shower, Mia!_

"Enjoy this mud. It suits you."

As soon as Greta and her gang left the bathroom, Mia headed toward the mirror, trying to get the wet papers off her and get some papers to dry.

"I'm sorry. This should not have happened."

Behind Mia was Beverly, all ashamed to have let her friend take punishment instead.

"Do not worry Bev. What are friends for? And nothing that a bath does not solve."

"Even so, I should have done something, instead of getting stuck in the box."

"Hey, you were protecting yourself. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, you already risked your skin for me."

Mia referred to the incident that brought them together. It was about two months ago, when Henry Bowers with his gang, cornered Mia in an alley. The boys harassed her. And it was no use shouting, because it seemed that no adult wanted to hear. And when Mia thought that Henry would rape her, a surprise attack came from behind him. It was an old baseball bat, picked up from some trash there, and as soon as the four boys were knocked out, Beverly, her rescuer, grabbed her arm and they ran out. Since then, the two made a special connection. Only the two of them understood what each one was going through, they said things to each other that no one else knew.

"Well, it was fun being wet on the first day of vacation, but now I have to go. See you later Bev."

"See you, Mia. And thank you very much."

Mia left the bathroom with the sense of accomplishment and a smile on her face. The girl came near the boys who were around a dumpster, at the exit of the school.

"Wow, mamma mia! What is this smell ?!" Richie said with a stuffy nose.

"I just got a little wet."

"Got wet where, in the sewer?"

"Richie!"

The three boys spoke in unison. It was a consensus in the group to respect the girl, even if she had a nut mouth just like Richie.

"Do not worry boys. And answering your question Richie, it was not in the sewer, it was in the trash. Now, I ask you what you are going to do on vacation?"

"Street Fighter!" Richie was the first to respond.

"I knew it. You've long wanted to beat Sam, the caretaker."

"Of course. I spent analyzing all the tactics of moves that I could use to climb the rank."

"What if we go to the quarry?" Stan suggested.

"I'm in."

Stan and Mia gave a high five.

"Guys, we can g-go to the barrens."Bill said.

Mia and Stan looked at each other. "Right." Both answered.

"Betty Ripsom's mom."

The group looked toward what Eddie was looking at.

"Does she really expect to see her coming out of the school?"

"I don't know." Eddie answered.

"As if Betty Ripsom's been hiding in HomeEc for the last few weeks." Said Richie.

"Do you tinhk they'll actually find her?" asked Stan.

"Sure. In a ditch. All decomposed, covered in worms and maggots, smelling... like Eddie's mom's underwear."

Mia nudged Richie so hard, he let out a scream and turned with his hand covering the poked place. "What ?!" Mia pointed her eyes at Bill.

"She's not dead. She is m-m-m-missing."

"Sorry Bill, she's missing."

Giving the matter closed, the group started to walk away from school.

"You know the barrens aren't that bad. Who doesn't love splashing around in shitty water."

Noise from someone falling, caught the attention of Eddie, Bill and Mia. The three of them saw Stanley and Richie lying on the floor. Patrick, a member of the Bowers gang, picked up Stan's kippah and threw it toward the school bus on the move, while Belch belched Eddie in the face. When Henry passed Mia and Bill, he ended up sniffing at the girl, who strayed from the contact. Seeing this, it only increased Bill's anger toward Bowers even more.

"You s-s-s-suck, Bowers."

"Shut up, Bill." asked Eddie.

"Did you s-s-s-say something, B-b-b-b-Billy? You got a free ride this year cuz of your little brother. Ride's over, Denbrough. This summer it's gonna be a hurt-train, for you and your faggot friends. And maybe a ride for the lady?"

"Get out, Bowers. Unless you want to be arrested by Daddy." Threatened Mia.

With eyes glaring, Bowers and his gang left, but not before Henry licked his hand and passed Bill's face.

"I wish he'd go missing."

"He's probably the one doing it." said Richie.

"And to think that I felt sorry for him, because of the situation with his father, "Mia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I feel like it was not best chapters that i wrote.  
> Here we have more about the relationship between Mia and the boys, and we have the introduction of Beverly and her relationship with the main character.


	3. Invitation

Chapter three: Invitation

Mia and Bill returned home together, which was in the same direction. Bill practiced the phrases Mia had suggested for him to practice stuttering. Along the way Mia realized that the smell was worse, since she realized that Bill was discreetly sniffing not to offend his friend.

"Bill, you do not have to be afraid to hurt me. I know I'm stinking, "the girl said between giggling. Bill flushed for being caught in the act. "So how di-di-did you get that way?" He asked.

"Well, I just helped a friend against Greta and her bunch, and that's what I got."

"And who is this fri-fri-friend?" Bill asked in curiosity. Mia did not try very hard to extend the list of friends, according to her, half of those school friendships are false. People are not real, she says. "Beverly Marsh," she simply replied. The answer should clear the boy's mind, but it did the opposite, bringing more questions to his mind. And when the boy went to do them, the two arrived at his house.

"Well, this is where I say goodbye," says Mia.

"Do not you want to come and have dinner with us? I know your mother will no-no-not be home, "the boy suggested.

"Bill, I think you forgot that I'm filthy and besides, I know how to take care of myself at home. I'm a good cook, you know? "Says the girl, remembering the time she made a chocolate cake for the boys.

"I know. But I wo-wo-worry about seeing you spend so much time alone. "

"You're sweet, Bill." The girl put her right hand on the boy's face. That simple gesture making them both feel 'butterflies' in their belly. "Well, I better go, because of the curfew. Bye, Bill, see you tomorrow. "

"See ya," the boy said quietly, as Mia was pedaling toward her house. And for a moment Bill put his hand where the girl had leaned against it. How he wanted to have the courage to declare himself to her.

Mia did not know the last time she saw her mother come home early. She worked as a nurse in the city hospital and because of debts accumulated by her stepfather, her mother had to work hard and even take extra hours to take them off. But no matter how good the reason for spending less time at home, that did not let Mia feel less alone. Mia would go to sleep and wake up and would not have seen her mother.

The day was sunny. A perfect day to get away from home, maybe having an ice cream or swimming, but the Losers Club was at Eddie's, getting ready to spend the day in the sewer. Those who were present were Eddie, Bill and Richie. Stan was training for the Bar Mitzvah, but later he was going to meet the group in the square. Mia was at the door of Eddie's house, being attended by him.

"Hi, Mrs. K. "Waved the girl to the fat woman sitting in the living room chair, in front of a television, doing her nails. The woman only made the point of diverting her attention from her fingernails for about five seconds. Of course as being the only girl in the group, she'd barely looked at her. Because to her, Mia was an unwanted disease.

"I'm sorry about my mother."

"Eddie, you do not have to apologize. I'm already used to this behavior. As long as she lets me see you, it's all right, "said the girl, making a smile open on the face of her embarrassed friend.

The two reached the kitchen where Bill and Richie were gathering supplies. "Take everything but the delicious deals, guys. My mom loves them." Eddie was saying as Bill and Mia exchanged shy looks. "Hey, first you said the barrens and now you're saying the sewer. I mean, what if we get caught?"

"And when did changed your mind, Bill?" Mia asked, confused by the change of place.

"I changed my mind yesterday, after you left me at home and we won't, Eds. The sewers are public works. We're the public, aren't we? "And when Eddie was to continue his defense, Richie turned to the three friends, with an open shelf filled with a box of birth control pills, behind him. "Eddie, are these your birth control pills?

"Yes, I'm saving it for Bill and Mia. This is private stuff." After Eddie said that, Mia and Bill, could not be more red with embarrassment. After gathering what was necessary for the trip, the four of them were toward the door. "Eddie, dear, where you boys... and girl off to in such a rush?" None of the four knew what to answer, for the last thing Eddie's mother wanted was for her son to be contaminated with the possible illnesses that a sewage could generate."Uhm, just m-m-my backyard, Mrs. K. I got a new..." and Bill from there, had no more imagination than to invent. But Richie comes to his rescue."A new croquet set. Jeez, spit it out B-B-Bill."

"Okay. Oh and sweetie, don't go rolling around in the grass, especially if it's just been cut. You know how bad your allergies can get."

"Yes mom." Eddie replied in shame. "Come on."

"Aren't you forgetting something? "At that moment Eddie wanted to be able to sink his face into the sand. It was common for his mother to ask for a farewell kiss on the cheek, but who in the right mind still does it? Meanwhile, Richie amused himself at his friend's expense, getting a nudge from Mia."Do you want one from me too, Mrs. K?" And just like that, Eddie put them out of his house. The quartet was pedaling toward the square, where they would find Stan, and from there they went where the sewers were in the open. From a distance they were seen by the new kid, Ben, who would very much like to have someone to have fun in the summer than spend the whole time in the library.

As the bicycles stopped at the edge of the stream, Eddie and Stan were in agony to get out of there and return to their summer affairs. "That's poison ivy. And that's poison ivy. And that's poison ivy."

"Where? Where's the poison ivy?"

"Nowhere, not every fucking plant ir poison ivy, Stanley."

Bill being the only one to have brought a flashlight, ends up going ahead. "Ok well I'm starting to get itchy now and I'm pretty sure this is not good for me."

"Do you use the same bathroom as your mother?"

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Then you probably have crabs.

"That's so NOT funny."

Bill and Mia were leading the pack and Richie was coming after them. The last, expected to hear four more steps behind him, but did not hear. Turning, he found them both, Stan and Eddie, each on either side of the opening of the sewer, with much disgust and fear of entering. "Aren't you guys coming in?"

"Uhuh that's gray water."

"What the hell is gray water?"

"It's bascally piss and shit. So I'm just telling you... You guys are splashing around in millions of gallons of Derry pee."

At that moment, wanting to irritate the little one even more, Richie took from the water a stick."Are, are you serious?"

"Doesn't smell like caca to me, señor."

"O-o-okay I can smell it from here."

"It's probably just your breath wafting back into your face."

"Have you ever heard of a staph infection?"

"I'll show you a "staff" infection."

Stan and Mia rolled their eyes out of their discussion, except Bill, who was the only one focused on the sewage.

"That's so unsanitary. These... you guys are like swimming in a toilet bowl right now. Have you ever heard of listeria? Are you retarded? You're the reason we're in this situation."

Bill, who had found a shoe, showed Mia that at the same moment she had realized that the search had taken them somewhere. "Guys, shut up! Bill found something" she shouted, drawing the three boys' attention to the object found in Bill's hand.

"Shit."

"Don't tell me that's..."

"No."

"Georgie was wearing galoshes." Mia answered, remembering vividly the image of that innocent boy coming out ready to face the rain.

"Who's sneaker is it?"

Bill and Mia looked at the shoe and looked at each other before turning to their friends. "It's Betty Ripsoms." said Mia.

"Shit! Shit, oh God, oh fuck. I don't like this." the fear already reflecting in Eddie's voice. "How do you think Betty feels... Going around these tunnels with only one fucking shoe." Richie said, thinking he was going to get laughs from his friends, but everyone, especially Mia, scolded him with her eyes when she heard a joke more out of the clock.

"What if she's still here?" Stan's question made the group look further into the sewer, without leaving the place for fear that Betty would appear there. "Eddie, come on!" called Richie. "My mom will have an aneurysm if she finds out we were playing down here. I'm serious. Bill"Eddie said, trying to call his friend to reason. Richie and Mia looked at Bill, waiting for an answer. "If I were Betty Ripsom, I would want us to find me. Georgie too. Mia, I thought this is what you wanted too..." a hurt present in Bill's voice. "I want too, but..." but before Mia responded, Eddie took over. "What If I don't want to find them? I mean, no offense, Bill, but I don't want to end up like... I don't want to go missing either." The last sentence being changed so as not to hurt the friend.

"He has a point." Stan said, pulling a look of disappointment from his friend. "You too?"

"It's summer... We're supposed to be having fun." At that moment Bill turned to Richie to confirm if that was everyone's feeling, but the boy shrugged. "This isn't funny. This is scary and disgusting." Noise from a body falling into the water frightened the friends who turned to see a person lying in the water. Bill, Mia, and Richie got out of the sewer."Holy shit, what happened to you? "Eddie, Stan and Mia went to help the boy get up, Mia at the time recognized the new kid, Ben, and when she noticed it well, the girl saw a blood stain on the boy's shirt. "Guys, we have to help him. Now!" At the same time, everyone grabbed their bikes, Ben going in the back of Bill, who this time seeing Mia take him to the rump of her bike, made him offer help.

The group pedaled back to the center of the city where the nearest pharmacy would be located. Eddie came all the way complaining about their chances of getting some infection from the dripping blood and especially without having disinfected. And it was no use for Mia or Stan to ask him to stop talking, because he only gets better after he's venting.

They arrived in an alley next to the pharmacy building, where Bill left Mia and Richie in company with Ben while he, Stan and Eddie went to the drugstore. " Glad I got to meet you before you died." Richie spoke, leaving Ben uncomfortable with the possibility of dying. "Richie, that is bullshit. Is that what you tell someone ?! Sorry for him, the things he talks about are only getting worse. " "What can I say, it is a gift." Said the boy pulling out a smile from the girl. "I'm Mia, the nickname of Amelia, and this is Richie, Richard's nickname," Mia introduced, wringing a shy smile from Ben. "I know who you are. You are the Losers Club. "

"Yes. We got that affectionate name because it was given by one of the envious kids from school because they were not hanging out with us. "Richie laughed at Mia's irony. In this respect the two were very similar. It was not long before the other three came back with their supplies. Seeing that the boy would be in good hands, Mia went to talk to Bill, who was guarding the place. "Is there a problem?" The boy panicked, not expecting her to approach. "No. Only by prev-prev-preventing anyone from seeing us li-li-ke this. "And looking at the girl's dark green eyes, the boy forgot to look elsewhere than her. "You took too long."

"It was because we d-d-did not have enough mo-mo-money." It was a suffocation the phrase came out of his mouth.

"Mia!" They both looked at the voice that was calling to her. It was Beverly, coming out with a bag from the pharmacy. Mia deciphered the package that the redhead carried. "Woman trouble?" The question made the redhead turn red with embarrassment, did not want to be discovered, but with Mia she felt safe. "Yes."

"Why did not you ask for my help?"

"I did not want to bother." The redhead messed up her friend's hair, teasing a laugh from her. "So you're Mia's other fri-friend. Nice to me-meet you, Beverly. And thank you."Said Bill.

"Even Steven."

"Thanks for what?" Mia asked.

"She who hel-hel-helped us with the problem of mo-mo-money." Mia understood everything at that time. Beverly upon hearing the word bleed, turned her attention to the alley, recognizing Ben of Social Class. Bill and Mia followed the redhead. "Are you okay? That looks like it hurts." Her presence was perceived by the boys, especially Ben, who was dying of shame. "No, I'm good. I just fell."

"Yeah, right into Henry Bowers."

"Shut it, R-R-Richie!"

"Why? It's the truth."

"You sure they got "The Right Stuff" to fix you up?" said the redhead, referring to a lyric from the song of New Kids On The Block. Being the two, the only ones to understand the reference. "We know we'll take ccare of him. Right, Ben?" asked Mia.

"Sure."

"Maybe I'll see you around." Beverly says, saying goodbye to the group. "Yeah, we were maybe thinking about going to the q-q-q-quarry tomorrow, if you wanna..."

"Come?"said the redhead completing the sentence.

"That's right Bev! Come with us! I can pick you up." said the lively brunette with the possibility of including her friend in the group."Good to know. Thanks." And so the redhead was gone.

"Nice going, bringing up Bowers in front of her."

"Yeah, did you hear what she did?"says Eddie.

Curious, Ben asked wanting to know more about his crush. "More what could she do... I heard that the list is longer than my wang."

"Thta's not saying much."

"That's right. It just some rumors made by Bowers himself to implicate Bev. We can't trust this. And you should show more respect to womens, especially with me being your friend."says Mia, repressing Richie.

"That's right R-R-R-Richie. More respect."Bill and Mia exchanged complacent looks.

"Anyway, Bill and her were in a school play together. Mia seems to be close to her, and now, pip pip and tally-ho my good fellows, I do believe this chap requires our utmost attention. Now get in there Dr. K and fix him up." Richie said in a failed attempt at a British accent.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, because I know what I'm doing and I don't want you doing British guy."

"Suck the wound. Get in there."

And so, two more members were added to the losers club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it? Guys, any mistake, just tell me. In this chapter I wanted to show how Mia is the mother of the group, that as soon as Bill is leader, she is the vice leader. And about the history of her mother, I will have a chapter to explain this better, because there will be a scene in which she appears. Until the next chapter!


	4. We are watching you boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we begin to understand a little of Mia's life. And yes, Beverly and the boys are in underwear, but I decided to change for writing advantages, you will realize that to increase the story I change some facts or add things. In that case Mia and Beverly are in bikinis and the boys in underwear.

Chapter four: We are watching you boys!

After leaving Ben at his house, the group decided to close the day and returned home before the curfew. After saying goodbye to Bill, Mia pedaled as quickly as possible to get home. But as she got closer to the two-story house, she noticed the room lights on. And when she got into the garage and came across her mother's Chevrolet green car, the girl had the confirmation that popped into her mind, her mother was home earlier. Unabashedly, she dropped her bicycle beside the car and headed for the front door.

"Mother? Where are you? "And walked toward the kitchen, for there were noises from the pan. But as soon as she reached the door, Mia stopped. Sitting at the corner table in casual clothes, was Dr. Robert Calvert, more famous in the city for stallion fame than for the work done at the hospital. He was one of the directors of the Derry hospital. And next to him was the woman in her mid-thirties, brown hair trapped in a coke and casual clothes, Mrs. Stone, or as the town's people called her the seducer, since she almost always had a romance with a different man, it's been a month since the last one left.

"Hi, Amelia, how nice to meet you." Said the blond man, with a smug smile, as if something else was insinuating. That look, the same look Henry Bowers, the same look of  _him_. Mia felt like a specimen about to be studied and if he wanted to put it into practice, what he learned.

"Not wanting to be rude, but what are you doing here? Mother?" Mia asked, looking inquisitively at her mother.

The woman stopped stirring whatever was stirring in the pot and with an unsteady look, as if she had been caught doing something wrong, opened her mouth to be answered by the doctor.

"Me and your mother are a couple." And with one arm around her waist, he pulled the woman to his side. That pull, as if it had no way back or some way to stop.

"That's right, daughter, now go take a shower and come and have dinner with us. I'm preparing a pasta." And releasing herself from the man's arm, she returned to cooking. And so, young Mia, she could see herself going back to the corridor and before going upstairs, the blink of an eye and a smile, that  _smile_.

During the bath, the young woman was soaping, but she felt as if an invisible hand were messing her again. It was a very frequent feeling, mostly because of Bowers. Her skin was red from the violence she soaped. Nothing made her feel clean, pure. Those hands never disappeared, they always came back. As she left the bathroom in her pajamas, the girl smelled the noodles. It seemed delicious, but would it be worth it, she'd come down and meet him again? Maybe she could postpone even more the encounter and the coexistence. With an empty stomach, she went to sleep. Neither her mother nor he came after her. How nice, for the first time the girl was grateful for her mother's disinterest. And with the sound of the tapes, playing the ABBA song, recorded by Bill, she went to sleep.

The sun rose, another beautiful day ahead and with that the girl changed from pajamas to a polka dot bikini and began to wear sunscreen. She had it all locked in the bathroom, even though her mother and the doctor were already out, nothing to be warned about. And in a white blouse and jeans overalls, she went to breakfast and checked the schedule, in the clock above the refrigerator, it was 9:10 in the morning. She ate toast with jelly and a simple cafe au lait, and satisfied, was brushing her teeth. And before she got the bike, she called Bev, telling her she was leaving.

And she was pedaling to the other side of town, after Beverly. When she reached the building, the redhead was waiting outside, sitting on the stairs. She wore a beige polka-dot dress and short, more or less well-cut hair. Mia avoided talking about it in front of her friend, did not want to upset her.

"Good morning sunshine!" She said, pulling Beverly smile.

"Good morning, shall we?"

"Yes, go on metal!"

"Metal? Who's metal?"

The brunette stared at the redhead as if she had asked the stupidest question in the universe. "Who is metal? Now, it's my bike. After discovering the almost cute way that Bill treats his bike, I thought I should not stay behind and named him. But between us, only Bill does it. " They both laughed.

It was not long before the two arrived at the barrens, being able to hear the end of the conversation of the boys, who were all in their underwear.

"We will." Mia answered.

"Sissies!" pimped Bev.

And with the two of them only in bikinis, they were jumping on the cliff, ripping out a reaction from the boys. And without delay, Bill jumped after being encouraged by the girls' jump. The rest of the group was delayed, but they went down. And they threw water on top of each other, swam, and played with whoever knocked over the other of his friend's shoulders. Bill and Mia allied, against Bev and Ben, and in the end Bev managed to overthrow Mia. Mia stopped to see the happiness of the friends, beautiful smiles adorned each face and the best smile being Bill, he deserved after Georgie. Bill realized he was being watched and turned to look at Mia. The two exchanged tender smiles. Bill realized he was being watched and turned to look at Mia. The two exchanged tender smiles. Bev looked at them with appreciation, who had given her the relationship they both had. But Bev barely noticed Ben's gaze. Stan, Eddie and Richie, said they had touched a turtle at the bottom of the lake, Ben dived in to see. Later tired and wanting to enjoy the sun, the boys left the water. Mia saw that the boys brought some things, that is, Ben brought some things. A radio, towels and sunglasses borrowed from his mother, he brought. Bev put on his glasses and went to lie down on the towel. Mia lay down beside her, and with her eyes closed, the girls went to sunbathe. Richie turned on the radio, which played Young MC, "Bust A Move" and the boys were delighted, or rather shocked by the figure of the two girls lying down. Feeling this, the girls laughed.

"We're watching, boys." said Mia, the group's mother. And the boys stop staring and you could see rosy cheeks on all the boys.

"News flash, Ben, School's out for summa." Richie imitated

"Oh that, that's not school stuff." Said Ben

"Who sent you this?"

"No one. No one" said softly, almost in panic, Ben.

"What's with the history project?" That caught the girls' attention. That caught the girls' attention. When they got up, the boys seemed to be going from hand to hand, a folder with several papers inside.

"Oh well, when i first moved here, i really didn't have anyone to hang out with so i just started spending time in library." explained Ben

"You went to the library? On purpose?"

Mia saw that the folder was now with Bill, got up to see what it was, Bev in pursuit.

"I wanna see." Bev said, sitting next to Mia, who was beside Bill.

Bill looked up and noticed that Bev's long hair was now short.

"Y-y-y-y-your hair..."

It made her feel bad, thinking she was horrible, Mia had to elbow him to notice the mistake. But Ben saved the day.

"Your hair looks beautiful. Beverly."

"Oh, hey tanks." And the smile returned to Bev's face.

Richie called for the folder back and Bill gave it. "Why's it all murder and missing kids?"

"Derry's not like any town I've ever been in before. They did a study once... it turns out people die or disappear six times the national average." Ben started.

"You read that?" asked Bev.

"Not just grown-ups. Kids are like worse, way, way worse." Bill and Mia exchanged a look.

"I've more stuff, if you want to see it."

Eddie was the only one who was shaking his head in a negative response, but the rest wanted to see, so the group went to Ben's house. Ben went ahead to see something, and the rest followed. When Mia arrived at the door, she was super impressed, photos and news were nailed to the walls of the room. The rest, I mean, Richie, was in surprise.

"Cool, huh?"

"No, nothing cool."

"What he means, Ben, is that it's really cool." Mia and Ben exchanged smiles. Mia went to the wall to see the photographs, but one caught her eye. A clown in a picture that people's clothes meant it was old, it appeared. This clown who, to Mia, seemed to be watching her.

"Ninety-one people signed the charter that made Derry. But later that winter, they all disappeared without a trace."

Mia and Bill exchanged a look.

"The entire camp?"

"There were rumors of Indians... but no sign of an attack. Everyone thought it was a plague or something. But it's like... one day everybody just woke up and left."

And Mia could have sworn the clown winked at her. With that she moved away from the wall and went to where Bill was.

"Did you find anything?" The boy handed out a mini photograph, which appeared to be Derry's map.

"Where was the well house?"

"I don't know, somewhere in town, I guess."

And as she looked back at the photo, Mia made a decision.

"Ben, do you mind if I borrow it for a few days? I'll give it back to you, I promise. "

"Sure."

"Thanks." And Mia handed it to Bill. "Maybe we'll finally find the well house." Nothing could stop Bill from smiling, grateful for Mia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it? From now on, things will get heavy. And I'm going to divide the next part between Bill and Mia's visions, because I'll add one more thing to Bill's fear. You saw that I cut some parts of the conversation, just not to get big the scene, because I concentrate on Mia


	5. His pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, attention, this chapter contains acts of rape. Who does not feel comfortable, is not good to read.

Chapter five: His pleasure.

It was with regret that Mia would return to the house and apparently she would not be alone again, she thought after seeing the car and the house lights on. She entered the deepest silence in the house, and could hear murmurs in the kitchen. The door was open through a breach, where the girl could see dr. Robert manipulating his hands under her mother's body. She wanted to stop the act, to continue cooking, but the man was irreducible. It seemed that the man realized that he was being observed, for when he reached the woman's neck, he turned his eyes toward Mia, with explicit malice.

The girl left the place in panic, because the only thing she did not want to show the man is that she has an interest in it. This brought back bad memories and once again in the bath, the girl turned red by the way she rubbed herself. She decided once more to sleep without eating. And with her hair washed and her pajamas fresh, the girl lay down. It was not long before the couple took the animation upstairs and Mia could hear the echoes of their sexual relationship. She took the cassette player and once again slept to the sound of ABBA, the lyrics to the song Angel eyes, it was the last thing the girl heard before falling into a deep sleep.

The room was dimly lit by the window, outside the branches of a tree by the side of the house, it had creaks in the glass. From the earpiece the music was played and the girl in deep sleep. The girl began to receive affection from a hand, which then went under the cover and went down the arm, the belly and when it begins to touch the female intimacy, the girl woke up scared. No one touched her like that, except  _him_. Turning to the side, sitting on the bed, was  _him_. In shirt, zipper pants open and smelling of cigarette and drink. The girl was in shock, it could not be true, he left.

"I came back, my doll, I came back for you, no one will separate us."

And before he could touch her, the girl stood up, letting the tape recorder drop to the floor. The man stood up and beside him appeared who she did not want to be there, Bill Denbrough.

"He told me everything, Mia, how can I accept you now? How could I let you touch Georgie with your dirty hands ?!  _I hate you_ ,  _I disgust you_."

At that moment the girl was already sobbing.

"You heard my beautiful girl, now you only have me, admit how much you missed me. You never stopped thinking about my hands."

He whispered in her ear, putting his hands under her body, touching her breasts and slipping into her underwear. And as a shock, the girl felt herself being touched by his gloved hands and so she turned, and standing behind her was him, the same clown she saw in Ben's house. Tall, with golden eyes, salivating mouth, sharp teeth jumping out of the mouth and wearing white clown clothes. A piercing scream was heard echoing in the Stones' house. At the same moment the door of the room was opened and through it passed the mother and Dr Robert.

"What was it, daughter? Was it a nightmare?" The girl looked at her mother and then looked back at the place, which was now empty. The mother, seeing the girl's gaze, approached her, when she touched her, the girl disengaged herself from the touch. Her mother saw her pale, trembling and trying to control her crying. The girl rubbed her hands and arms as if to get rid of it. The disinterested doctor, finding the girl mad for attention, called his mother back.

"Go, Mom, you can go to the bedroom. It was just a nightmare."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

And before she even closed the door, the girl screamed to be left open and asked her mother to turn on the light. And so Mrs. Stone returned to the bedroom. And out of nowhere she went to the bathroom and locked the door. Regardless of undressing, the girl went into the tub and turned on the faucet. It should be a nightmare. But it was not, for inside her vagina,  _his_  pleasure was pouring. And once again she felt violated and isolated, for she did not want anyone else to touch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was sad for me to write this chapter, I tried to put the most frightening possible for her and I hope you understood that her fear is to bring back the violence and the fact that Bill discovers the truth. I condemn any kind of violence. So forgive me for this chapter.


	6. Come float with us Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Bill!

Chapter six: Come float with us Bill.

Bill was asleep. He dreamed smiling, for his dreams focused on only one person, Amelia. The girl who conquered his heart and invaded his life. It was the trio, Bill, Georgie and Amelia, together forever, until the fateful day happened and destroyed Bill's bubble of happiness. That's why his actions today only focus on the one person left, Mia. And he could not imagine what it would be like for him and the boys if she disappeared just like Georgie, for she was the bond that joined the group, which brought together the broken pieces of his life.

They had one thing in common, which was to draw. Sometimes the two of them spent the evenings drawing each other and that was exactly what Bill fell asleep, the profile of her face and the brown hair that fluttered. How many times Bill ran his hand through her hair, or to cuddle, or to touch just by touching, was something that calmed him .

And a drop wanted to erase the drawing. It was the gutter on the ceiling, which Bill did not share with his parents, parents who have lately been ignoring him. So he went after a bucket in the hall closet. Bill returned to his room when he heard the light being turned on. It was in Georgie's room, a forbidden place in the house. He was coming to the room, perhaps hoping someone was in it, but found it empty.

The room was exactly the way Georgie had left it. A Lego of turtle, it was on the bedside table. Bill remembered the day when his younger brother got into the idea of putting together a single Lego on his own and then showing Mia how clever he was. Bill's eyes filled with tears as he heard wet galoshes stride down the stairs. He was following the wet footprints on the floor heading toward the kitchen. And for a second, a boy in a yellow raincoat, ran out carrying a red balloon in his hand and sounds of the walkie talkie, echoing in the kitchen.

The turtle Lego, which Bill held tightly in his right hand, went to the ground in the simple shock of recognizing the person who ran past. Hesitantly, but wanting to be sure who he was, Bill was taken to the cellar, the same place his little brother was afraid of. The cellar was dark, so he could not see it, but as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Bill noticed water on the spot. Reflex illuminated the person Bill most wanted to see, at the moment he was at the side of the bookshelf, as if afraid of his brother.

"I lost it, Billy. Don't be mad."

He spoke. Bill heard that innocent voice echo a guilt that Bill did not know. And at that moment he wanted to talk to him.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Just floated off."

And he left the corner, showing himself completely.

"But, Bill, if you come with me... us..."

And for a second, Bill was confused, but soon he understood what Georgie meant by 'us'. Behind Georgie, in a white dress, appeared Mia, all wet and with a sweet smile.

"Georgie needs us Bill, imagine me, you and him, together. Just come with us and you'll float."

"Mia."

That could not be Mia. She was not missing and would not disappear. And whatever place Georgie is, she would not be with him.

"You'll float too!" And so the two began to talk together. "You'll float too! You'll float too! You'll float too! You'll float too! You'll float too! You'll float too! You'll float too! You'll float too!"

And from under the water appeared, what looked like red hair, white head. And his mouth imitated what they both said, no, they shouted now, repeating the same phrase, and when the two bodies of what seemed to be Mia and Georgie decomposed, the clown ran after Bill with his mouth open. And on a quick climb up the stairs, Bill escaped the attack. But he did not escape the psychological torment that brought his latest fear to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have understood Mia's involvement in his fear. And about the fact that he feels he would get lost if she disappears, not that he has no friendship with others, but with her Bill connects with the others, with the world, because in my head it was she who created the losers club .

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? Any ideas that you want to share, feel free to do it. The girl who plays Amelia now as a child is Mackenzie Foy. Well, until next chapter!


End file.
